


The Story of Steve and Meg

by PanicFOB



Series: Wish You Were Here [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: A glimpse into the relationship of the couple who met through Bucky and Y/N. This one-shot takes place after my Wish You Were Here series, so please read that first.





	The Story of Steve and Meg

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely reader who requested this drabble. I have two more drabbles planned for Wish You Were Here, both of which will be focused more on Bucky and the reader.

“Have you heard the news?” he asked Meg as soon as she called him the morning after the holiday party.

“What news?”

“Oh, maybe I should wait for Y/N to tell you. I don’t want her to be angry with me.”

“Well now that you’ve brought it up, you can’t just not tell me, Steven.”

“But it’s her big news to tell, and you’re her best friend. She’ll want it to come from her.”

“So, I’ll act surprised when she tells me.”

Steve sighed in defeat. “Y/N asked Bucky to move in with her.”

“Oh. My. God. That’s amazing! Wait, he said yes, right?”

“Yeah, he said yes. Would have been pretty damn awkward if he hadn’t considering she did it half-drunk in front of a large number of party guests.”

Meg snorted at the absurdity of her best friend. “Since we’re on the topic of big questions, have anything you want to ask me?”

“Uh…” Steve knew this was some sort of test, but he really had no idea what she wanted from him here. “Not that I’m aware of.”

The line was silent for a moment, and he worried that he had seriously angered the woman he had been crushing on for a while now.

“You know, we’ve been talking on the phone and texting for over two months now, but you still haven’t taken me on a proper date. I’m beginning to think it’s because I’m just your side chick.”

“Side chick? Of course not, Meg. You know you’re the only woman I’m talking to right now. I really like you.”

“Then why haven’t you asked me on a date yet, Steven Grant Rogers?”

Steve flushed a little. Every time the bold woman used his full name, he got slightly turned on. “I’ve wanted to, but you’ve been so stressed out and busy over your book tour, and on the few occasions that you’re not busy, I always end up on a mission. I was waiting for a day when we could both enjoy ourselves, stress-free.”

“Awe, that’s really sweet. But have you ever considered that I want to spend time with you when I’m stressed? Your presence alone would help me relax… in more ways than one, probably.”

God, this woman had been driving him mad for months. She had a way of seducing him in nearly every conversation. That might have been the other reason he hadn’t asked her out yet: he was afraid he’d end up ripping her clothes off before they even got through the appetizers. He honestly didn’t think Meg would have a problem with that, considering how much she teased him over the phone, but he wanted to take things more slowly with her.

For ages now, Steve had been sleeping his way through the many women of New York. He’d gone from a devoted, one-woman kind of man, to a complete fuckboi (a term he had learned from Peter Parker). Just after Bucky joined the Avengers, they had started going to bars with Sam, who had explained to Steve the concept of a one-night stand. Steve had told himself he’d only do it once, just to relax a little, but years had gone by and he’d yet to find a single connection with any of the women he’d slept with.

Meg was special though. For starters, she was a permanent part of their friend group with Y/N and Bucky moving in together. Steve couldn’t fuck things up with Meg or it would make things very awkward at parties. Furthermore, Meg was funny, quick as a whip with her jesting remarks, and far from intimidated by Steve’s Captain America persona. She wasn’t afraid to sass him or scold him with his full name, and it made him absolutely crazy for her. So, he was going to take her on a date and eventually charm her into bed, but Steve was determined to make it happen at a healthy pace. No rushing.

“I guess I hadn’t considered that. Tell you what, I’ll take you out the first night you’re back in town, and I’ll make it the most memorable date of your life.” He knew Meg liked it when he got a little cocky.

“That’ll be Christmas Eve, then.”

“Perfect. Christmas is the most romantic time of the year.”

“According to who?” Meg sounded very skeptical.

“According to Bucky, don’t tell him I told you, though. He’ll definitely strangle me in my sleep.”

“Broody Barnes is secretly a hopeless romantic. This is gossip gold.”

“Meg, I’m serious. Do not tell Y/N I said that.”

“He’s moving out of the compound. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to being strangled in your sleep.”

“We still have to go on missions together! He’ll make my death look like an accident or something!”

“I think you’re being a little overdramatic there, Steven. Relax. I won’t say a word about Bucky watching Hallmark Christmas movies.”

“Now you’re just completely twisting my words,” but Steve was grinning like a fool because this is what Meg always did when they spoke, and he was a complete sucker for it.

“Anyways… about this most memorable Christmas Eve date. What will it entail?”

“Don’t you worry about that. I’ll plan everything out, you just show up looking gorgeous the way you do.”

“So, not only is it a Christmas Eve date, but it’s also a surprise Christmas Eve date. God, you’re cheesy.”

“I’m almost a hundred years old. I think I get a pass for being cheesy.”

“Fine, you get a pass for it being a surprise, but every time you do something cliché during our date, you’ll get a punishment.”

Steve was blushing again, thoughts turning dirty once more. “A punishment, huh? Of what sort?”

“Don’t you worry about that. They’ll be punishments of the surprise variety.”

Steve let out an audible groan as he felt himself getting hard. “You’re killin’ me, Meg.”

“Good,” was all she said.

Steve picked Meg up at six in the evening on Christmas Eve. He was taking her to see the Nutcracker ballet, and Meg seemed to be thrilled about it, despite her assuring him that it was indeed a cliché and he would indeed be receiving a punishment. Once it ended, they walked the chilly streets, looking at Christmas lights and stopping into a café for some hot chocolate. Steve was up to a total of three punishments, but he didn’t mind. He’d be cheesy and cliché every day of his life if it meant Meg would keep looking at him that way.

Despite her daring words over their phone calls, Steve could tell that Meg was just as nervous about taking things too fast. So, after some midnight ice-skating in the park (four punishments), he was happy to take her home, give her a sound kiss at her front door, and bid her goodnight.

Just as he rested his head against his pillow, he received four texts from Meg. Each of them was a very revealing photograph.

Meg: Don’t you dare touch yourself to those. I’ll know if you do, Steven.

He studied the photos for a very long time, thinking there was no way she’d know if he did just that.

Steve: What happens if I do? More punishments? Seems like you need a better discipline system.

Her reply came quickly.

Meg: No more pictures. Ever.

Meg: Merry Christmas, Captain America :)

Steve: Merry Christmas, love.

Steve fell into a restless sleep that night after hours of staring at her sexy pictures with no relief.


End file.
